


Hand in Glove

by payroo



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Formalwear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payroo/pseuds/payroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday present/fanart for katiebour's A Light That Never Goes Out - modern!AU Garrett Hawke and Anders arm in arm. In suits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Glove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiebour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Light That Never Goes Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237283) by [katiebour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/pseuds/katiebour). 



> Fanart of katiebour's excellent modern!AU story A Light That Never Goes Out. The suit references were taken from the ones she supplied in the story somewhere :D
> 
> Also, can someone explain to me the difference between the Anders tag and the Anders (Dragon Age) tag? I'm bewildered.


End file.
